halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Type-25 Directed Energy Pistol
differences The H1 plasma pistol was easily better than the H2 plasma pistol; I've killed elites with the charged shot on halo 1, four shots to kill elites on halo 1, 2 body-shots to kill a grunt or 1 headshot, etc... On halo 1 you could play half the game with a plasma pistol. plasma pistol and shotgun is all you need for halo 1: shotgun for flood and close sentinels, PP for everyone else. (except against wraiths; use ghost, banshee or rocket launcher) Grunty friends! 09:31, 4 August 2007 (UTC) Tell you what, next time you play Halo 1, try Legendary, it would be much tougher. And I don't see how effective plasma pistols can be while you're facing a charging elite with a sword. PS. One charge shot does not kill an elite, it just deactivate their shield. [[User:Master Chief Petty Officer|'ΜΆŜΤΈŖČΗέÏΣΡΈΤΤΥОΓΓïČëŗ']] 12:53, 8 September 2007 (UTC) In h1 an over charged shot could kill a grunt but in h2 it doesn't. Alexspartan117 13:30, 8 September 2007 (UTC) The grunts seems tougher though, maybe in Halo 3 you will need to empty a full MA5C clip into the grunt to kill them. [[User:Master Chief Petty Officer|'ΜΆŜΤΈŖČΗέÏΣΡΈΤΤΥОΓΓïČëŗ']] 03:03, 9 September 2007 (UTC) In Halo 3, the Plasma Pistol is at about half the power (or more) of the Halo 1 Plasma pistol. On Normal, I needed to dual wield my plasma pistols in order to be as effective as I was in Halo 3. Also, the ammo count is back up to what it was in Halo 1 (Halo 1: 4 shots per number. Halo 2: 2 or 3 shots per number. Halo 3: 4 shots per number.) The overcharge shot in Halo 2 and Halo 3 annoys me because it does no damage whatsoever to unshielded targets (or so little it isn't worth thinking about) which makes no sense, seeing as it is basically a much larger version of the standard bolt. I think they should have reduced the homing further, made the standard bolt more useful and allowed the overcharge to damage health as well. Diaboy 17:20, 29 November 2007 (UTC) I'm going to have to agree with Grunty friends. The Halo 1 plasma pistol was phenomenal especially on legendary. For the first half of the game I would use a plasma pistol and the UNSC pistol if I was playing to win. The plasma pistol would take away any elite's shield and turn him into a glorified grunt (He's still awesome but headshots kill anyone). At long range the homing worked amazingly well. Point in the general direction and wait for the shield to drop. That baby could arc a corkscrew like a fighter plane. The point is over distance or in close you can negate the juggernaut foes in Halo 1 real easy like. Homing There is a contradiction on this page. It first says that the Halo 3 plasma pistol has reduced homing capibilities but later on in another section it says that the plasma pistol has NO homing abilities in Halo 3. So which is it? If anybody here who played the beta could answer that would be great. -- EliteSpartan My Talk 8 September 2007 Personally, I think homing isn't the kind of staff Plasma Pistol should have. I think it only depends on the skill of the user. [[User:Master Chief Petty Officer|'ΜΆŜΤΈŖČΗέÏΣΡΈΤΤΥОΓΓïČëŗ']] 11:24, 11 September 2007 (UTC) Well obviously this problem has been fixed by now but my qeustion is if bungie has released any info as to how it homes. SilverSword 21:29, 21 April 2008 (UTC) Mythic Difficulty? It has been reported by a Marine that "Killing Flood with plasma sure is satisfying!" (in game dialogue) The kills come in surprisingly quick and the weapons are useful up to Heroic. On legendary or Mythic, however, stick to Plasma Rifles if you want to use plasma on Flood. Heroic, Legendary and Mythic? -[[User:TheLostJedi|'TheLostJedi']] 18:49, 01 January 2008 (UTC) Mythic is a gold skull that, when activated, increases difficulty beyond Legendary.PsychoThunder Underpowered on halo 3 This article makes no mention whatsoever on how little damage this weapon does to unshielded players compared to its predessors. It takes over 16 shots to kill an unshielded player which quite frankly, is perposturous. Also , there is no mention whatsoever that a charged shot does NO damage anymore to an unshielded opponent. We need to highlight these issues in order to get bungie to do something. Definitely. I mean, every single weapon in Halo 3 is useful on its own without another in combo or with melee EXCEPT the Plasma Pistol, which is damn near useless on its own. It's like throwing pebbles at a concrete bunker! Fine, it is an improvement on the Halo 2 PP, like you say doing 16 shots to a kill (over the original 26 shots to a kill in Halo 2) so I say at least give it a boost to the standard shot, bringing it to the same amount of damage as the Plasma Rifle (or perjhaps a bit less - think firerates), or have the overcharge shot do damage to unshielded targets. Diaboy 13:06, 22 May 2008 (UTC) Bungie knows how underpowered it is. haven't you guys ever played team punchout? yeah, thats a fun one, good thing its got a quick melee Andrew-108 14:52, September 19, 2010 (UTC) power it takes like 40 overcharged shots to kill a person in halo 2 multiplayer Firing Mechanism Bungie obviously didn't put too much thought into how stuff worked when they made these games. It's too bad, really. U3erPwn3r Pressure trigger and a compact bubble accelerator, dumbass.Verwe 21:41, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Trilogy Weapons In the article it says that this is one of the five weapons that has stayed throughout the entire trilogy, however there are more than five (I don't know how much). I can name seven (ooh a reference)-Plasma Rifle, Plasma Pistol, Rocket Launcher, Sniper Rifle, Energy Sword, Fuel Rod Cannon, and Needlers. That's probably people on this Wiki being technical about what constitutes a "Rocket Launcher" (saying that the Halo 1 and 2 one is an entirely different weapon from the Halo 3 one, for example). The five weapons that don't change their technical model at all are Plasma Rifle, Plasma Pistol, Needler, and the Energy Sword. The human weapons all seem to change model between one game or another. Flayer92 18:56, April 7, 2010 (UTC) when they say '5 weapons throughout' i think they meant usable weapons - after all, in Halo CE the Energy Sword and Fuel Rod Gun were not usable to the player - this cuts the list down to 5 from your count of 7 Thebigyeash 19:47, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Destroyed Plasma Pistol In the level Sacred Icon, I can't remember where, but there are a few Plasma Pistols that are burned and you cannot wield them. Can someone take a picture of it and put it in the article? Gogeta21 02:16, April 18, 2010 (UTC)! Bad Source Source #3 is to p163 of Contact Harvest. The source is there to verify that the plasma pistol uses Hydrogen Fluoride as a fuel for the plasma generation. However, this page in fact states about how the Point Defence Lasers ''of the Kig-Yar ship used Hydrogen Fluoride as a fuel - this source should not be in there, as it cannot be truly verified whether or not HF is a fuel for handheld plasma weapons, as opposed to starship weapons. Thebigyeash 20:02, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Then take it out. [[User:FatalSnipe117|'Que']] , [[User talk:FatalSnipe117|'Sera']] 20:29, July 26, 2010 (UTC) where do i write to back up why i took it out? leave this message here as cause? Thebigyeash 20:51, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Whenever you edit there is a box called "Summary:" type there whatever your reason is for doing your edit. [[User:FatalSnipe117|'Que']] , [[User talk:FatalSnipe117|'Sera']] 21:16, July 26, 2010 (UTC) ::Page 163 talks about their energy weapons not their shields. ''“Their ship had lasers, Governor. Hydrogen fluoride. Very accurate.” Jilan spread her hands a short distance apart. “And it was a small ship. Who knows what they put on their larger vessels.” “The ones you killed,” Thune dragged out his words; his tone was arched, provocative. “They seem any… tougher than the average Insurrectionist?” ::Nothing about energy shields or PDG's are mentioned. Durandal-217 23:02, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Marathon Fusion pistol? Anyone else think that the plasma pistol is possibly related to the fusion pistol from Marathon? They both shoot bolts of energy, they both can overload electricity, and they both can be charged up. Sonictheblade 07:23, December 21, 2010 (UTC) PP Look in reach in halo reach in think they changed the look of the pp too much its now got a spike and some other add ons to what do u guys think?